


We Intrigue Each Other

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [41]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/F, Femslash, Getting Together, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Written for femslashficlets' current prompt table challenge,rose





	We Intrigue Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets' current prompt table challenge, _rose_

Jester and Yasha have always intrigued Beau; it surprised her to know that they had found her interested them as well when she had first approached them at the same time with how she felt about them.

"Why only be with one of us, when you can have both?" Jester had asked with a bright grin on her face as she took their hands.

"Agreed." Yasha had said, a rare smile gracing her features.

Honorable and gorgeous both of them were, she was grateful that they accepted her request to court them both.

Beau gazed at them from across the fire and smile. So far this adventure was worth the trouble and rewards that it seemed to bring with it.


End file.
